


Day 2- Bloom

by Xenamorph



Series: Femslash Wizard101 [2]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: Familial Abuse, Gardening as a metaphor for getting better, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Metaphors, Morality, Past Abuse, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Moolinda (re)teaches Calamity how to garden after the events of her finding out about her parents.
Series: Femslash Wizard101 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627348
Kudos: 1





	Day 2- Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Context since I haven't written the full story yet: Calamity Legendwhisper was raised in Krokotopia by Krokotillian royalty. When the Great Sleep came, she was still awake but her aging was slowed. She was found by Marleybonian research groups and assumed to be a lost Wizard City kid. Then she starts questing with Jasmine Nightflame (pyromancer), Cal Drakebringer (necromancer), and Rowan Mythhunter (conjurer). When they get to Krokotopia for real, Calamity finds out about the truth of her adopted family.
> 
> This takes place after that.

“Now, now, you must carefully cultivate the seed.” Moolinda’s voice was soft and reassuring and it drew Calamity back from the flashes of smooth stone and brick and ornate caskets for the dreaming dead. Across from her, the cow was sitting in a modified lotus position, legs crossed as she leaned forward to push dirt out of the way.

“Oh?” Calamity asked, like she hadn’t been gardening for years. But it was nice, to have someone treat her gently and sweetly in explaining things. 

Moolinda knew this, knew that Calamity was an excellent gardener, but she took pride in how she was willing to learn again. “Of course, many young wizards stray to only caring for their plants when they have achieved elder to reap the rewards. But I believe the true rewards come from the consistent care of the plants, with no searching for a prize at the end.”

Calamity’s hands stilled on the dirt (so different from Krokotopian soil, wetter and paler with less silt from the rivers), and she couldn’t find out why. Until she murmured out, “Why would someone do hard work for nothing in return?” and her past shows.

Madame Wu made a soft noise in the back of her throat, almost like a tut but without the judgement, “Because watching something grow, taking care of something until it flourishes, is a reward in and of itself.” Her hooves made a small indent in the soil, just enough so she could place the seed and cover it. “Sometimes it’s the fruits from a bread fruit bush, sometimes it’s just the sound of a Snapdragon roaring in the morning.”

Moolinda gave a considering noise, looking down at the seeds that they had, “You are...dating that Necromancer, right?” A pause for Calamity to give an affirmative nod, “These Fortune Cookies come with a small reward, every day it sprouts a fortune cookie to feed to a pet. Death pets seem to like them the most, maybe you can give them those.”

There was a few minutes of silence as Wu began to tend to the already sprouting plant, murmuring out sweet words to coax it into flourishing. Calamity copied her teacher, inhaling shakily as she pressed the Fortune Cookie seedling into the soil. Covering it up with soil, she spoke softly as she paused her movements, “I’m not good at this, I’m not a gardener, I’m not altruistic.”

“Altruism is not something you are naturally, Legendwhisper-” For once Calamity enjoys the name she chose for herself, of the name she came up with on a late night with her friends. “-it is something you practice.”

“How do I even start? Where do I even start?” The words _Can I even start?_ go unsaid in her anxiety. She stared down at her hands, imagining them wrapped in linen and layered with stolen gold and amulets.

“Sometimes, it all just starts with a seed.” Moolinda smiled at her, and reached over to pat her hands, “And we can go from there.”


End file.
